


Bedside Manner

by haldoor



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Ficlet, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 15:49:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3697994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haldoor/pseuds/haldoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Warnings/Spoilers:</b> None for the show<br/><b>Disclaimer:</b> Still don't own 'em or profit from my imaginings<br/><b>Beta:</b> unbeta'd due to shortness<br/><b>Summary:</b> Danny stood on glass; Steve's removing the pieces</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedside Manner

**Author's Note:**

  * For [simplyn2deep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyn2deep/gifts).



> Written in December 2014 for a prompt offered by **simplyn2deep** : _broken bottle._ Already posted on my own LJ when it was written; just catching up here now.

"Ow, ow, ow, Steve!"

"Hold still, Danny. I almost have it all."

"I don't know why you couldn't just get me to the ER. I'm sure they have _orderlies_ with a better touch there."

"It's actually not that bad, Danny. The bottle was shattered into such small pieces that the lacerations are tiny. One more…"

Danny looked back over his shoulder, trying to hold his foot still as he watched Steve's tongue resting at the corner of his mouth while he frowned over the tweezers he was removing the glass fragments from the sole of Danny's bare foot with.

"Got it!"

"Jesus H. Christ!" Danny couldn't believe that this was causing as much pain as it was; it had to be Steve's indelicate touch.

"Stay where you are," Steve warned, discarding the tweezers with the glass and grabbing the cloth he'd laid to one side before starting to remove the pieces from where they'd ended up in Danny's foot. "This one was a little deeper and it's bleeding a little more than the others. Let me…"

"Fuck!" Danny nearly shot off the couch where he was lying face down. "What in hell?"

"Iodine, Danny. Got to sterilize it before I wrap it or you could end up with an infection."

"Warn a guy next time, huh?"

"Look, I'm done, now. You can sit up."

Danny rolled over carefully and surveyed the thick bandage on his left foot. "Wouldn't have happened if you hadn't insisted I go barefoot out there." He scowled at Steve, who was picking up the items from his First Aid kit.

"Hey, I didn't say run across the street; you never know what people have dropped around here."

"My phone was ringing!"

"I told you to bring it inside before we went out to the beach. Along with the beer."

"I could use the beer now."

Steve must have taken pity on him at last, as he lifted his lip in that lop-sided smile of his, fondness in his eyes as he stood up. "I'll get the beer. You rest there, and if it's still hurting once you've had one, I'll find another way to make you forget it."

"You better."

Steve just smiled and slipped out the door.

Maybe Steve wasn't so bad at this bedside manner stuff after all.

~//~


End file.
